Tears for brothers
by xFireElementalx
Summary: Angel early shut your door...Time has stopped,let the tears for my brother...every second, every minute , every hour sadness coming on , let tears for my brother...


_Flashback  
Me and Butch were passing the town's was just the two of us left two years ago and went to God knows where,and he won't come hates broke ,I don't show it.I have to be strong for Butch.I know that hurt him.I know he misses him.I do least we have the has Buttercup and I have 're not alone.I was so deep in my thoughts,that I didn't even notice Butch has stopped.  
"Brick!"yelled Butch,all of a sudden.  
"WHAT ?!"I yelled back.  
"Look at this dark green baby !"he said,poiting to the motor in the store.  
God,he scared me !  
"It's expensive."I said,stopping beside him.  
"Yeah,but my birthday is in a week !"He whined.  
I smirked.  
"I'll see what can I do."I said.  
Week later  
"Brick,you're the best brother ever ! I love you !"he said,hugging me.  
I bought him the motorcycle he though I won't have cash for a month or more.  
"Happy birthday,man.I love ya too."I said,hugging back.  
"Can I take her for a spin ?"he asked,with a hope full smile.  
"But,you don't know how to ride it."I said.  
"Please, I'll be extra care full."he said.  
"Ahhh, be back in an hour !"I said,smiling.  
"Thanks!"He said.  
Five hours passes since he the hell is he ? I told him be back in an hour,I'm ,you idiot ! You let him out ,and he doesn't know how to ride a motor ! I hope he's alright…I could never forgive myself If I lost him too….  
I suddenly get a call on my phone.I see on my caller-id,it's the ,Jesus Christ help me….  
"H-Hello ?"I asked,with a shaky voice.  
"Brick Jojo ? Come to the hospital,Butch Jojo had an crash…"I heard the voice say.  
"I'll be right there."I say.  
I used all of my super power to get there.I was speed-running as fast as I could.I just had one thing on my mind."Please be alright…."  
When I got there,the doctors put their heads down.I know what that means…..No….Butch….  
"Where is he ?"I asked.  
"Mr…"  
"Will he be alright ? Please,say he will."I said.  
"I-I'm sorry,but Butch Jojo didn't make it."He said,looking fear full.  
You bastards ! What do you people do here ?! You let him die !  
"A-Alright."I said,and slowly turned.  
I told Blossom,Bubbles,and broke down in tears,Bubbles sobbed because Butch was her best friend,and Blossom started to cry too,but for me.  
I'll never get over this.I will hate myself until the day I die..Why did I ever buy him the motorcycle ?! I'm such an idiot ! Why ? He would still be alive….He was only eighteen….God….What have I done…  
On his funeral two men had to hold me down,because I was like a timed bomb.I would destroy anything for even just talking to me.  
When he was alive,I loved to 'd always make me sing for that day on,I will never sing.  
End of flashback  
_That happened a month that day,I locked the motorcycle in his room,and never went in it.I never went out of my room.I was now alone.I made like fifteen holes in the walls of my room,from anger.I sat in my room,drinking and crying bitterly.  
"Brick…"I hear Blossom's soft voice coming from outside.  
"GO AWAY!"I barked,with anger.  
I needed to be alone.I was looking at the damage in my room,when my eyes landed on something that started my sadness even more.A picture with me,Butch,and Boomer as were happy in that photo,together,and now,now I'm the only one left.I smashed the bottle of whisky I was holding in my hand,against the peacess of glass came shuttering everywhere across my hands were cut badly,and they were bleeding.I didn't care.  
I slowly collapsed onto the floor,and hugged my knees.I started to cry even harder.I did the only thing I could do when I needed to release my emotions.I started to sing.  
"Here's another sad dawn  
hand again writes itself  
You fell off that motor  
mate,you're no more

The heart beats and flashes  
Tears are streaming down the face  
soul begins to crack  
and stops breathing

A long time I knew  
images can't delete  
when you stood beside me  
full smiling face

I do not want your name on this paper  
some are afraid to hear, bro , Rest in Peace  
Here I'm drunk on the spill for your soul  
Now he's hiding some force , tightening my soul

Those in the know  
mourn for you  
All those what you really love  
now pay you over the grave

Angel early shut your door  
Time has stopped , let the tears for brother  
every second, every man minute , every hour  
sadness coming on , let tears for brother

Angel early shut your door  
Time has stopped , let the tears for brother  
every second, every man minute , every hour  
sadness coming on , let tears for brother

And I , behold, bro , now recording for you  
said and tell me to say  
in the name of a loved one and yourself  
dreaming and nights , not going out of my head  
tears in his eyes, not sadness that fit

I'm trying to bring back the days  
your pretty smiling face  
all but disappeared on the day of the funeral  
life loves to hurt  
God has made it so

Each plaque  
I believe that anyone is not easy  
But life goes on , and so we must  
Lots of greetings you send  
relatives and mom's son

Greetings comrades all,  
You love her, I know, I'll transfer it to your girlfriend  
May be this hard to get over your misfortune

God save him over there  
do not let him fly away  
Here I 'll pay my respects  
One last time,for the end  
I hope you're quietly and still gone to heaven

Angel early shut your door  
Time has stopped , let the tears for brother  
every second, every man minute , every hour  
sadness coming on , let tears for my brother…"

_**How was it ? I wrote the song myself.I did this one-shot because of my uncle who died.**_


End file.
